Sad love story
by carreteraymanta
Summary: Sirius Black ya no cree en el amor, pero hubo una chica, mucho tiempo atrás, por la que hubiera dado la vida. La historia de amor más triste que nació en Hogwarts... Viñetas para 30vicios.
1. Palabras prestadas

Primera viñeta para la tabla Ilusoria de 30vicios. Las críticas serán bien recibidas.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Rowling menos la historia, que es mía. **  
**

**Sad love story**

**01. ****Palabras prestadas**

_Sirius ya no cree en el amor, pero hubo una época, millones de años antes, en la que creyó con toda su fe. Fue mucho tiempo atrás, cuando había una chica por la que hubiera dado la vida. Es una historia de amor triste, que todavía hoy comentan las paredes de Hogwarts en la oscuridad, cuando nadie pasea por sus pasillos. _

_A veces, durante la noche, se pueden escuchar susurros, palabras que mueren en los labios, voces que no deberían ser oídas pero que el mundo conoce. Secretos entre los renglones de un pergamino. ¿Quieres oír su historia? Quedan en el aire todas las sonrisas que compartieron. _

Los cuatro niños que no mucho más tarde se convertirían en merodeadores subieron pronto al tren. James Potter. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew. Los dos primeros se habían visto en una ocasión, durante las vacaciones, en una de las magníficas fiestas de sus familias, puros sangre limpia.

Sirius despreciaba aquellos valores que trataban de imponerle y cuando se encontró con James en el tren lo ignoró deliberadamente, creyendo que era uno más. El chico de gafas, sin embargo, resultó ser, simplemente, mejor. Tanto que se convertiría en su hermano. Más tarde apareció Remus, de aspecto enfermizo, secretos bajo la piel. Y Peter, con una sencillez de la que el resto carecía.

Cuando anochecía llegaron al castillo. Los cuatro sangre dorada en las venas puesto que fueron a Gryffindor. El banquete fue sorprendente; pero a Sirius le sorprendió ella, con su cabello pelirrojo suelto sobre los hombros. Los ojos más verdes que había visto en sus once años.

—James –dijo en voz baja–. Mira qué guapa.

Fue la primera ocasión en la que James posó los ojos en ella. El tiempo pasó, y con él primero, y segundo... En tercero Potter decidió que iría a por la chica. Y el tiempo pasó, y ahora es James quién dice lo que Sirius piensa, robándole las palabras y los pensamientos. James es ahora su hermano; ella su amiga. Nada más.

Nunca será nada más.

—Mira qué guapa –murmura James.

Lily baja las escaleras y sonríe a su novio. A James, no a él.


	2. Paso a paso

Segunda viñeta para la tabla Ilusoria de 30vicios. Me ha costado escribir esta viñeta porque no se me ocurría nada con el tema, pero ahí está. Me está costando definir a los personajes...

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Rowling menos la historia, que es mía.

**Sad love story**

**02. ****Paso a paso**

Lily está en la biblioteca cuando alguien se deja caer en la silla frente a ella. Alza la vista, encontrándose primero con los brazos de Sirius sobre la mesa, invadiendo su espacio personal. Cuando lo mira a la cara descubre un matiz burlón en la sonrisa traviesa.

—Hola.

Lo dice sin dejar de sonreír ni retroceder, y echa un vistazo a los papeles de encima de la mesa. Coge uno de los pergaminos y lo lee por encima para después dejarlo sin interés en su lugar. Lily no puede evitar sentir una sensación de inquietud agradable cuando Sirius la sigue observando sin decir nada, la misma sonrisa plantada en los labios.

—¿Qué pasa, Sirius? –pregunta con simpleza. Acaba sonriendo también.

—Nada –Los ojos del chico brillan con algo que ella no sabe identificar al pronunciar lo siguiente–. James me ha dicho que te cuide mientras él entrena.

—No necesito que me vigiles, Black –dice, aparentemente tranquila, pero el ambiente ha cambiado cuando James ha aparecido en la conversación. No más _Sirius_, no más sonrisas.

—Ya lo sé. Así que he decidido venir a hacerte compañía… _Lily_.

—Bien. También podrías ayudarme con mi trabajo de Pociones –apunta ella, resuelta. No está intimidada por su presencia, y eso es algo que le gusta.

—Creo que paso –replica haciendo una mueca.

Lily sigue escribiendo hasta que casi olvida que Sirius está delante. Pierde la noción del tiempo con la pluma entre los dedos y el silencio refrescante de la biblioteca. Él se limita a mirarla con seriedad.

—Oye –murmura de golpe, haciendo que ella se sobresalte–. ¿Por qué decidiste decirle que sí a James?

Lo pregunta a bocajarro, sin dudar, con el mismo ímpetu con el que hace las cosas, pero Lily no se siente incómoda, así que mira fijamente a Sirius preparada para contestarle. Busca las razones por las que sale con James. _Porque insistió mucho. Porque me di cuenta de que es un buen chico. Porque me gusta. Porque me quiere. Porque sí._

Las frases aparecen en su cabeza, una tras otra, agolpándose hasta que no las entiende. Por algún motivo ninguna de ellas le parece lo suficientemente buena. Se sonroja de repente, inquieta.

—No es asunto tuyo –susurra, bajando la vista.

La chica retira un mechón de cabello pelirrojo que le estorba detrás de la oreja, dirigiéndole apenas un parpadeo a Sirius. Reconoce una extraña preocupación en él.

Hay algo en su cabeza que insiste en que eso no está bien, en que no es una amistad como la que tiene con Remus, en que le diga que se aparte. Hay algo mucho más hondo en su pecho que quiere besar los labios de Sirius Black.


	3. Manos frías

He tardado más en escribir esta pero he estado bastante ocupada con el instituto. Suelo subirlas antes a mi livejournal; la página está en mi profile.

**Disclaimer: **¿Ya nos lo sabemos todos, no? Cualquier cosa que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling.

**Sad love story**

**03. ****Manos frías**

Es apenas noviembre pero caen copos del cielo; las torres del castillo son cubiertas de blanco, el lago se congela, los jardines llenos de muñecos, alumnos haciendo batallas de bolas de nieve. El invierno suelen ser meses tristes para Lily pero ese año la blancura hace que se le hinche el pecho y sonría. Los labios rojísimos, cortados por el frío, pero James la besa de todas formas y si a él no le importa a ella menos.

—¡Sirius! –exclama James de repente.

Se separa de ella suavemente –después de mirarla con los ojos brillantes, como un te quiero sin palabras– y corre hacia el chico, derribándolo en un abrazo mientras ambos ríen con carcajadas bruscas e idénticas. Parece que no se hayan visto en siglos aunque en realidad es una pequeña broma privada; los merodeadores tienen bromas privadas para todo. Caen al suelo y se revuelven el pelo, llenándose de nieve los abrigos y los guantes. Están en séptimo pero el espíritu es el mismo que compartían en primero cuando llegaron llenos de ilusiones. Cuando se calman un poco comienzan a hablar en voz baja, así que Lily decide esperar, observándolos con cariño, pero James le hace un gesto y Lily se acerca, aunque tiene la sensación de que ambos cambian parte de lo que estaban diciendo.

—Falta poco para la hora de los lobos –dice Sirius místicamente, levantándose a trompicones mientras le tiende la mano a James.

—Ya –asiente, ligeramente sombrío–. Espero que estés preparado –añade.

—Por supuesto –musita. Esboza una sonrisa casi canina y se fija en la chica–. Bueno, pelirroja, me voy. Cuida de James.

Sirius da una palmada a la espalda de James como única despedida y hace ademán de emprender el camino hacia el castillo. Sus dedos helados rozan la mano cálida de ella al pasar a su lado, en un gesto involuntario, y se detiene unos instantes; ambos se miran vacilantes. Sirius parpadea y sigue de nuevo el trayecto hasta Hogwarts.

Lily se lo queda observando confusa. Aquel pequeño recuerdo pasa a un segundo plano cuando James tira de su mano, guiándola por los jardines. Se sienten bien juntos. Él la ha esperado durante años sin perder jamás el aplomo; el hecho de tenerla solo hace que sus sentimientos se vuelvan más fuertes. Ella, por su parte, comienza a sentir que podría pasar el resto de su vida junto a él. Porque lo quiere.

—Qué raro –dice James de repente–. Tienes las manos frías.

Lily sonríe débilmente.


	4. En la radio

Cuarta viñeta para la comunidad de 30vicios, me encanta este tema que tocaba (en la radio) y espero que a vosotros también os guste. He hecho un gran avance en la relación de Sirius/Lily, pero no sé si me ha quedado muy forzado. ¿Opiniones?

**Disclaimer: **Lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling.

**Sad love story**

**04. ****En la radio **

Es un domingo calmado en el castillo y Lily aguarda en un ancho pasillo vacío, relajada. Es amiga de la soledad porque le gusta acariciarla con los dedos y luego soltarla muy despacio al volver a la realidad, como nubecillas de vapor saliendo de entre los labios.

Tiene una guardia cuarenta minutos más tarde; le parece muy lejana. El tiempo pasa despacio pero agradable con el cabello enmarañándose alrededor de las mejillas enrojecidas. Piensa en sus amigos, en su escuela de antes, en la vida desde que leyó la carta de bienvenida a Hogwarts. Piensa en Petunia, tan reticente con ella, llamándola bicho raro, y recuerda las viejas canciones que solían escuchar…

Sus pensamientos se disipan como la bruma cuando nota una presencia acercándose. Sabe quién es antes de que lo tenga al lado.

—Pareces triste –comenta Sirius como saludo, apoyando los codos en el alféizar junto a ella. El ventanal es lo suficientemente ancho para dos personas aunque sus brazos se rozan ante cualquier ínfimo movimiento.

—No –niega con una media sonrisa–. Solo un poco nostálgica.

No tiene muchas ganas de hablar pero cree que él va a preguntarle así que se yergue sobre sí misma buscando una respuesta. Pero ese momento no llega. Sirius mira al horizonte con los ojos levemente achicados, su mirada más gris que nunca, el pelo revuelto y negro, contrastando con el paisaje claro.

—Hay cosas que se echan de menos en Hogwarts –murmura Lily al final.

—¿En serio? –Alza una ceja–. Yo no quiero irme nunca.

—No es que quiera marcharme –aclara ella, apartándose un mechón pelirrojo–. Pero… bueno, tenía una radio… –Lo mira dubitativa, bajando el tono de voz hasta quedarse callada. Jamás ha tenido miedo a decir que su sangre no es pura, ni tampoco va a empezar a tenerlo ahora, aunque procura no hablar de esos temas.

—Que mi familia odie a los muggles no significa que yo también lo haga –musita el chico con sequedad–. Sé lo que es una radio.

Permanecen un rato en silencio, mientras la gente anda a sus espaldas, por el pasillo, de arriba abajo. Una corriente de aire hace que ambos se estremezcan bajo las túnicas; son las siete de la tarde y el viento es cruel, glacial en invierno.

—¿Qué te gustaba escuchar con tu radio, Lily? –pregunta él de repente.

—Los Beatles –contesta sonriendo.

Sirius no se gira pero la chica ve las comisuras de los labios alzándose y las pupilas chispeando. James le ha contado tanto sobre sus amigos que siente que los conoce desde millones de años atrás.

—_Let it be_ –dice con voz ronca, volviéndose hacia ella.

Todo en Hogwarts es mágico y también lo es Sirius Black y su cazadora de cuero negro sobre los hombros; es magia cuando él se acerca a una distancia más corta de la que debería y roza sus labios con los suyos en un beso casi etéreo, tan suave que no parece el eterno rebelde que sus actos demuestran.

Cuando él se separa Lily da un paso atrás, _¿qué haces?_, espeta en voz baja pero firme, ignorando el hecho de que le falta el aire en los pulmones. Permanecen unos segundos mirándose, diciéndose cosas sin palabras. A ella no le deslumbran los chicos como Sirius pero Sirius ha resultado ser diferente de lo que pensaba, apartado de lo que le rodea como un perro herido, y no puede evitar que se le encoja el corazón un poquito cuando él se inclina por segunda vez hacia ella, vacilante. Sus respiraciones chocan entremezclándose y esta vez Lily Evans corresponde al beso con lentitud.

_Let it be_, que el río siga su curso. Que aquello que nace hoy dure para siempre, dice el viento en su susurro helado.


	5. Perdón

Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí otra vez. La quinta viñeta para la tabla, que creo que me ha quedado bastante cutre... Pero en fin, es lo que hay. Besos a todos.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

**Sad love story**

**05. ****Perdón **

Hace dos semanas exactas que debería haberle dicho a James lo que había pasado con Sirius, haberle pedido perdón, haberle jurado que no volvería a pasar jamás. Pero el hecho es que siguió pasando y ambos saben que deben acabar con eso –es extraño, porque insisten en dejarlo y olvidar que alguna vez pasó, e incluso logran ignorarse mutuamente durante unos días antes de acabar besándose contra una pared en un corredor abandonado–. La presión pesa sobre los hombros como una eterna losa.

_Quieres a James como nunca has querido a nadie en la vida; ¿qué significa entonces Sirius? No lo sabes, pero lo sientes tan dentro del corazón como una vieja cicatriz que jamás acabará de curarse; insano…pero lo necesitas. Como una toxina. _

El Gran Comedor está tan espectacular como de costumbre durante el desayuno, antes de las clases, y centenares de personas cuyas voces se entrelazan en un parloteo incesante martillean en su mente, entumeciéndola. Ella no prueba bocado ni habla siquiera, la barbilla sobre una mano, la mirada perdida clavada sobre James, hundida en sus pensamientos.

Mañana es el gran día de James, se dice, pensativa. Gryffindor juega contra Slytherin y él lleva semanas preparándose, entrenando tarde tras tarde con férrea determinación, llueva, nieve o granice. Entonces el chico para de hablar, suspira y la mira.

—Lily, ¿qué te pasa? –inquiere, preocupado, inclinándose hacia ella por encima de la mesa, dándole un suave apretón en la mano–. Estás muy callada.

—No es nada –asegura con convicción–. Estaba pensando en el próximo partido contra Slytherin –miente a medias.

—¿Vas a venir a verme? –musita ilusionado. Los ojos marrones brillan de una forma que hace que se le apriete el corazón en el pecho, culpable–. Sería la primera vez.

—James, he ido a todos los partidos de Quidditch desde que entré en Hogwarts –explica sorprendida–. Y sé que es muy importante para ti.

—Ya, pero nunca has ido para verme especialmente _a mí_ –comenta apasionadamente. Lily esboza una sonrisa.

—¿Y crees que voy a ir a verte _a ti_? –replica divertida, alzando una ceja, a pocos centímetros de él.

James sonríe ampliamente, incapaz de fingirse ofendido, y le roba un beso antes de volverse a acomodar en su silla. De inmediato pone a hablarse con el compañero que tiene al lado, comentando las jugadas para el partido. El otro asiente con vehemencia, tan emocionado como Potter. Murmuran algo de unas estrategias justo cuando el desayuno toca su fin.

Últimamente los días pasan raudos para la pelirroja, confundiéndose en medio de una espiral dañina cuya solución no encuentra. No quiere herir a nadie, ni tampoco a sí misma. Las miradas han dejado de ser un saludo para convertirse en algo peligroso; chocan verde contra gris en las clases, los roces en los pasillos ya no son casuales, se escabulle de las guardias para encontrarse con él. No sabe qué está haciendo pero le gusta, la atrae.

Se despide de James con un gesto cariñoso y sigue a Remus por entre la marea de alumnos hacia la siguiente clase. Remus Lupin es su mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. La conoce mejor que nadie después de sus padres y se quieren como hermanos, protegiéndose ante todo, aunque ella no sabe su secreto y, oh, está completamente segura de que esconde un secreto. Nunca insiste; prefiere que sea él el que se lo cuente cuando quiera. La bufanda –roja y dorada, como todos los leones– ondea en su cuello a pesar de que ya no hace tanto frío, y Lily puede verle los hombros encogidos tras la túnica.

—Lily –comienza Remus girándose hacia ella un instante. Habla muy serio–. ¿Has discutido con Sirius?

Lo dice en un tono extraño, como si realmente quisiera decir otra cosa. Lily contiene el aliento; ¿habrá descubierto algo?

—No –contesta escuetamente–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé –comenta él, suspirando profundamente–. Está raro, y tú también estás rara.

Justo cuando acaba llegan a la puerta del aula, donde Sirius está esperando apoyado en la pared. Les sonríe a ambos, como si realmente nada sucediera, aunque su mirada se detiene más de lo conveniente en ella.

—¿Quién está raro? –pregunta Sirius despreocupadamente.

—Tú –afirma Remus, vacilante, antes de entrar–. Espero que…

Acaba callándose y entra en clase, negando con la cabeza. Sirius y Lily se rezagan a propósito, con gesto grave.

—¿Crees que sabe…?

—¿Y si lo sabe, qué? –pregunta desafiante.

—Sirius –La voz le tiembla–. No podemos… volver a encontrarnos, ya lo sabes.

—Ya lo sé –confirma con vaguedad–, pero yo estaré a las once donde siempre… y tú también estarás.

Lily no contesta, preocupada. Muy en el fondo sabe que tiene razón, y que estará allí puntualmente, y que cuando lo vea se pondrá de puntillas para besarle.

_Lo siento, James. _


	6. Misterio sin resolver

**Disclaimer: **Lo mismo de siempre.

**Sad love story**

**06. ****Misterio sin resolver**

A las once Lily estuvo allí.

Al verlo de pie, con la vista fija en el suelo, apoyado en un pasillo del cuarto piso, piensa que Sirius Black es muy diferente de lo que la gente cree. Está cruzado de brazos, tan quieto que se hubiera confundido con las sombras si no fuera por la escasísima luz que entra por las ventanas superiores (las inferiores cerradas; seguramente otra broma del fantasma de los lavabos).

—Hola –susurra, inquieta. Él alza la mirada, sonríe.

Sirius Black es el tipo de persona que, quiera o no, destaca allá donde va, destrozándolo y revolviéndolo todo a su paso como un torbellino furioso. Cuando ríe, sus carcajadas estallan primero en los pulmones, suben hasta los labios y salen con estruendo, con tanta vida que las cosas parecen empequeñecer un poco a su lado. A lo mejor es la dignidad de los Black, o su porte, que tiene aunque no quiere. Sirius también habla demasiado alto, hace bromas pesadas a cualquiera y hasta las botas que lleva –adecuadas a la enorme moto que tiene– hacen mucho ruido.

Y es muy guapo, y se queja de las normas: rasgos que lo vuelven irremediablemente popular. No le disgusta, pero las chicas tienen siempre una idea equivocada de él. Menos Lily, que descubre más allá de lo que nadie ve.

Casi a ciegas él le sujeta la cara con una mano, la besa anhelante. Ella se da cuenta de que lo está besando con la misma intensidad cuando nota su propia respiración acelerada.

Lo primero que descubre es que tiene una cicatriz en la nuca. Al principio no la ve, sino que la siente contra sus dedos, áspera y dolorosa. Después descubre, casi de inmediato, que Sirius esconde más de lo que hace ver, porque ella le pregunta bajito cómo se la hizo, y él responde, sonriendo, que _tu novio me la hizo al verme mirándote, _haciendo que ría sorprendida aunque no quiera. Pero un silencio espeso los invade cuando la breve risa muere helada.

—Eso ha sido cruel –murmura al cabo de un rato, sintiéndose extraña.

—Lo soy –musita Sirius, cortante como la brisa de enero, pero los brazos que la rodean están cálidos y también su aliento contra el cuello de ella–. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Lily mira hacia otro lado, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

—Perdona… me he pasado –admite suspirando, y no sabe si se refiere a lo de James o a su pregunta. No importa–. Estoy cansado de esconderme…

Parece que lo diga para sí mismo, pues luego, sin dejarla responder, la besa largamente. Su mano derecha se hunde en el cabello rojo de la chica, enmarañándolo con sus caricias, y otra se pierde bajo la ropa, acariciándole la espalda.

Ella no dice nada, pero no es tonta, y no se le pasa por alto que al final no le ha contado la verdad sobre la cicatriz, ni tampoco que la mirada gris chispea al verla. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupa a Lily Evans es que cuando se mira en el espejo y piensa en Sirius Black, sus ojos verdes brillan de la misma forma.


	7. Estrella fugaz

He escrito dos viñetas hoy, así que ahora subo la siguiente. Espero que os gusten...

**Disclaimer: **Ya nos lo sabemos, ¿no?

* * *

**Sad love story**

**07. ****Estrella fugaz**

Lily corre a toda velocidad hacia el campo de Quidditch. Los pasillos están vacíos. Escucha voces fuera, alborotadas, y reza para que el partido no haya empezado. Al doblar una esquina choca contra un cuerpo delgado.

—¡Remus! –exclama, asustada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lily? –pregunta Remus. No parece sorprendido… más bien decepcionado, y esa mirada la hiere más que todos los remordimientos.

—Estaba… –balbucea, fingiendo que toma aire para pensar una buena excusa– Me he entretenido hablando y…

—Estás a punto de llorar, Lily –espeta él, de repente duro, oscuro. La cara oculta de la Luna surgiendo bajo la piel demacrada–. ¿Te has entretenido hablando con Sirius?

—Remus –pronuncia desesperada. Comprende al cabo de un momento que no servirá de nada mentir, y tampoco quiere mentirle–. No se lo digas a James, por favor.

El chico hace una mueca de enfado. Se da la vuelta, con la túnica ondeando, y comienza a alejarse a grandes zancadas. Lily contiene las lágrimas, aprieta los párpados y lo sigue casi corriendo mientras bajan las escalinatas del vestíbulo. De repente Remus parece lejano, frío, altísimo.

—Por favor –suplica–. No sé qué hacer, Remus… Ayúdame.

—No voy a decir nada –suspira, mirándola–. Pero sabes muy bien que James no se merece esto.

—No –susurra–, no se lo merece.

Las puertas del vestíbulo están abiertas de par en par y la luz del sol los cubre con calidez. Escuchan, en silencio, gritos de fuera provenientes del estadio, un indicio claro de que uno de los dos equipos ha marcado. El locutor grita emocionado, pero no consiguen entender su voz amplificada. Ambos permanecen un rato callados, ella tranquilizándose y Remus simplemente a su lado. Después salen a las gradas rápidamente, confundiéndose con la gente hasta poder sentarse entre un grupo de Gryffindor tremendamente ruidosos de primero.

James ha nacido para volar, piensa Lily. Tiene una sonrisa perpetua que se ensancha todavía más en cuanto la ve y se dirige hacia ella –todavía no han soltado la snitch así que hace las piruetas que quiere, demorándose, haciendo que las chicas del grupo chillen emocionadas–. En los ojos marrones brilla una chispa de confusión.

—He visto a Peter un poco más abajo –grita sobre el barullo, suspendido en el aire con su flamante escoba–, ¿Sirius no está con vosotros?

—Está ahí –exclama Remus de repente, señalando a su izquierda. Entre la hilera de cabezas hay una persona de pie, saludando a James con euforia.

—¡La snitch! –chilla alguien.

James salió disparado, alerta a la pelotita dorada. La tensión se vive en el estadio, los colores ondean, rojo contra verde, gritos de emoción. El partido permanece en ese estado durante unos largos minutos, mientras los buscadores pelean entre sí, a veces hasta chocando –Lily teme durante un infinito segundo que James caiga, pero eso sería algo tan extraño como que Hogwarts se hiciera visible a los muggles– con su rival. La snitch zigzaguea entre ambos y sale disparada hacia abajo, y vuelve a subir justo antes de tocar el suelo; James y el otro buscador rozan el suelo con el cabello al girar en una perfecta maniobra y vuelven a salir en pos del objeto.

Cuando James la atrapa en su puño, el campo estalla en chillidos de júbilo, alzándose todos ellos como activados por un mecanismo. La victoria siempre sabe bien.

El chico da varias vueltas en su escoba y después salta de ella a un par de metros del suelo, riendo como un loco. Los Gryffindor se abalanzan sobre él, llevándoselo como un rey al tiempo que cantan una canción.

—Lily –dice una voz.

Al girarse la pelirroja tiene frente a sí a Sirius, que la besa durante un momento, suave, y hace que ella se aparte sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces? –pregunta en un susurro–. ¡Cualquiera puede vernos!

Sirius sonríe ampliamente, ignorándola, con los guantes de Gryffindor puestos y las mejillas rojas de felicidad. Está tan contento que Lily olvida lo que le estaba diciendo. Tiene que controlarse para que su respiración vuelva a ser normal.

—Hemos ganado.

—Sí.

—James ha ganado –añade, echando un veloz vistazo al grupo de gente que lo rodea, ya lejos–. Vamos a celebrarlo.

Asiente y le acaricia afectuosamente un brazo. Sirius comienza a andar, pero de repente se detiene, y la mira, todavía sonriendo:

—Esta noche no, ¿de acuerdo? No podría.

Lily asiente, turbada. Mientras lo sigue piensa que quizá a Sirius le importa más James que ella. De hecho, está segura, y le duele pensar en eso porque se siente egoísta. Una traidora. Sigue pensando en ello durante un rato, hasta que se da cuenta de algo: James ha ganado el partido, pero Sirius la ha ganado a ella.

Celebran la victoria en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con mucho alcohol y mucho ruido, y esa misma noche hay una lluvia de estrellas fugaces que hace que la fiesta resurja a las tantas de la madrugada. La pelirroja pide que ninguno sufra, _por favor, porque no podría soportarlo. _


	8. Bienvenida

Y aquí la octava viñeta de la tabla. También están en mi Livejournal. ¡Nos vemos en las siguientes! Besos.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis, de Rowling.

* * *

**Sad love story**

**08. ****Bienvenida**

Las clases se hacen tediosas antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, que están a la vuelta de la esquina. Ninguno de los Merodeadores se va a casa: Sirius no regresaría a la mansión de los Black ni en broma. Tampoco van a echarlo de menos, así que James se queda para hacerle compañía. Remus insiste en que no piensa dejarlos solos porque alguien tiene que vigilarlos, y Peter dice que no quiere perderse la diversión de tener el castillo para ellos. Juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo, pase lo que pase. Lily sí que se va.

La pelirroja sale de la última clase del trimestre ligeramente apagada. Se encuentra con James y Sirius, al parecer esperándola, y ambos hablan con algo parecido al enfado.

—He dicho que no –exclama el primero, furioso.

—¡Remus ha dicho que sí! –replica Sirius, casi como un ladrido–. Es su problema.

—No va a ir nunca. Y tampoco se lo va a decir –añade, desafiante. Una sutil amenaza entre líneas.

—Hablas como si fuera de tu propiedad.

—Me preocupa, Sirius –afirma James, suavizando su tono–. No quiero que se asuste.

—No es una niña –insiste.

Lily da un paso hacia ellos, quiénes al fin se dan cuenta de su presencia. Duda y se acerca a James, vacilante. Nada tiene por qué ser diferente, pero besarse con él delante de Sirius le duele, aunque el chico ha apartado la vista. El amor hiere como el cristal.

—¿De qué hablabais? –pregunta, procurando no dejar translucir sus emociones.

—De nada –asegura.

Hablan un rato más, hasta que James tiene que irse a hablar con Slughorn, el profesor de Pociones, por una nota, según Potter, totalmente injusta. Lily sonríe comprensiva. Queda a solas con Sirius, de nuevo. Tantas veces coinciden que el destino parece estar jugando con ella, diciéndole _adelante, Lily Evans, ¿no quieres la manzana prohibida?, cógela; es para ti_. _Las leyes están hechas para romperse, puede que tengas algo de espíritu merodeador. _

Hoy donde siempre, es lo único que dice Sirius.

Y se encuentran, claro que se encuentran. Tienen que ir con cuidado; aunque no lo parezca, pueden verlos. Los fantasmas, alumnos trasnochadores –como ellos mismos– o el celador. Los primeros son los más peligrosos: cruzan los pasillos en la oscuridad, pasando inadvertidos, algunas veces gritando (en esos instantes el castillo toma un ambiente de película de terror que siempre asusta a Lily, y entonces Sirius suelta una de sus risas suaves, tan diferentes a sus carcajadas habituales, antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella) y otras veces simplemente flotando etéreos en el aire.

—Tienes que saber una cosa, cariño –_Cariño_, dice por primera vez. El corazón de Lily bombea alocado en su pecho–. Lunático quiere que lo sepas, y quiere que lo sepas c…

—Lunático –interrumpe–… ¿Remus?

—Sí –asiente.

—¿Qué le pasa? –inquiere asustada. Sirius está muy serio.

—No sé cómo decírtelo…

—Sirius…

—Es un licántropo, Lily.

—¿Qué?

Lily siente que se marea y las piernas se le vuelven de gelatina. Sirius la sujeta y ella se aferra a sus brazos, notando que la cabeza le da vueltas. Todo toma sentido: la supuesta enfermedad de la madre de Remus por que el chico debía faltar a clase, su palidez de cada mes al acercarse la luna nueva… incluso las cicatrices de Sirius toman sentido: sabe que él se las ha hecho. Al transformarse, al perder el control.

Nota que le falta el aire en los pulmones.

—Gracias por estar aquí –le asegura ella con la voz rota.

Sirius espera a que se tranquilice, preocupado. La rodea con los brazos, notándola temblorosa. Hay una conexión entre ambos que se fortalece al ser él el que se lo cuenta, y no James. Siempre pensando en James pero ahora le falla porque no está ahí para apoyarla.

—Te quiero –susurra más tarde la chica contra su oído, abrazándolo con fuerza–. No quiero irme.

—Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas –asegura, profundamente tocado–. Para darte la bienvenida, Lily.


	9. Engaño mutuo

Hola =). Me gusta el ritmo que llevo con esta tabla, de hecho ya tengo la décima viñeta escrita (ahora la subiré también) y con ella ya habré acabado una tercera parte de la tabla. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Rowling y esas cosas.

* * *

**Sad love story**

**09. ****Engaño mutuo **

_El primer engaño es de Lily. _

—¡James! –grita cuando lo ve. Las vacaciones son cortas pero se le han hecho eternas y se lanza sobre él olvidando la serenidad que suele envolverla. El castillo se llena de rostros, aunque solo tiene ojos para su chico de ojos marrones (aunque, pensándolo, quizá una mirada gris la harían desviar la cara y el corazón)–. Te he echado tanto de menos…

—Princesa –susurra contra ella, sujetándola varios centímetros por encima del suelo, acariciándole el pelo–. Feliz año nuevo.

Aquella noche no queda con Sirius; apenas una mirada y una sonrisa de disculpa para él. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas volver a la normalidad. A ser la Lily de James y nadie más.

Ilusa; evidentemente no lo consigue porque ella misma va a buscar a Sirius Black con los latidos desbocados y el cabello pelirrojo como una llamarada en medio de la oscuridad.

_El segundo engaño es de Sirius. _

Sirius es como… no, es un hermano para James. James podría decir mil cosas buenas sobre Sirius pero basta con mencionar que moriría por él (y viceversa). Sin embargo nunca ha aguantado sus incansables conversas sobre Lily –Potter reconoce en sus adentros que se pone muy pesado hablando de ella (de hecho, Sirius solía cortarlo con un _basta de pelirrojas por hoy, Cornamenta_, con un tono entre divertido y exasperado, o con comentarios más mordaces)–, pero hace semanas que no lo interrumpe. Que lo mira con una extraña expresión. Y lo inquieta.

—Oye, Canuto –pregunta mientras se acomoda en la cama, los codos apoyados sobre la almohada y las piernas estiradas–. ¿Te pasa algo?

Sirius se quita los zapatos con los pies lentamente y sube de un salto a su cama, a la derecha de la de James. Se balancea, de pie sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué tendría que pasarme? –replica con una amplia sonrisa, y le lanza un almohadón que le golpea de lleno en la cara. Cuando se recoloca las gafas, preparado para devolverle el golpe, la sensación de inquietud ya se ha marchado.

_El tercer engaño… _

Unos días después James decide seguir a Sirius. Hace tiempo que lo descubre yéndose de la habitación sobre la misma hora, y supone que es para encontrarse con una chica, pero lo irrita que no le haya dicho nada. Es su mejor amigo, ¿por qué tendría que escondérselo?

James encuentra la razón cuando lo ve, la ve; a él y a ella, besándose contra una pared. Se separan –apenas unos milímetros, suficientes para respirar y mirarse– y el chico de gafas se estremece de rabia bajo la capa de invisibilidad porque sabe que Lily tendrá los labios muy rojos y no es por él.

_El tercer engaño es de James, porque lo sabe. Y porque no dice nada a su chica de ojos verdes al verse; un simple buenos días carente de toda expresión. _


	10. Lazos rotos

Aquí sale Peter por primera vez, creo. Tenía ganas de escribir desde su punto de vista porque me da mucha rabia que en la mayoría de fanfics sea un... idiota, o que ni siquiera lo mencionen. Siento que no salga demasiado, pero al fin y al cabo los principales en este fanfic son Sirius y Lily.

**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre.

* * *

**Sad love story**

**10. ****Lazos rotos **

Peter suele parecer despistado. Que la gente crea lo que quiera; él está ahí, casi invisible, enterándose de todo. No necesita más amigos de los que tiene –los mejores– y está encantado de que una chica como Lily Evans esté en el grupo. Sin embargo…

Pasa algo entre ellos tres: James, Sirius y la pelirroja. Y Remus sabe (aunque no dirá nada a Peter si éste no pregunta directamente, y Peter no sabe exactamente qué debe preguntar). Son como secretos contados en susurros… solo que no son susurros; son emociones en los gestos, las expresiones. La manera de fruncir los labios al escuchar conversaciones o la forma de pasarse la sal durante la comida. Hoy, por ejemplo, las cosas están saliéndose de su perfecto lugar.

Están en el banquete de la cena, los cuatro y ella, únicamente interrumpido el silencio por el sonido de los cubiertos. Otro día cualquiera Sirius estaría hablando a voces con James sobre la siguiente broma que deben hacer a los Slytherin (esperando especialmente a que éstos se enterasen para cambiar el plan a última hora). Por su parte, James fingiría comportarse durante un rato para que Lily no le dirigiera miradas reprobadoras y Lunático daría las mejores ideas casi sin querer, sin perder la expresión de alumno ejemplar del que todos los profesores se confian. Para que después digan que los vigila, piensa Peter con una sonrisita.

Las voces animadas fuera de su círculo lo hacen sobresaltarse.

—Qué callados estamos todos hoy –comenta desapasionadamente.

Nadie responde.

—No pasa nada, Peter –contesta Lily afectuosamente al cabo de unos segundos, esbozando una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa. Las ojeras violáceas resaltan sobre la palidez, aunque no la afea, al contrario, la hace parecer más irreal e inalcanzable en su marcada belleza.

James tiene el ceño fruncido, pensativo. Apenas ha comido.

—Peter –empieza, desmenuzando el pan entre sus manos para luego dejarlo en el plato–. Creo que no lo entiendes.

Su tono es tan diferente al habitual…

Peter se sorprende con la reacción de los demás. Lily empalidece furiosamente, y le mira con los ojos abiertos de espanto. Apoya las manos blancas sobre la mesa, expectante. Remus se limpia cuidadosamente la comisura de los labios con una servilleta. Tras doblarla fija su atención en James. Parece tranquilo, pero sus gestos dicen lo contrario, ya que se rasca la cicatriz de la mano izquierda; solo lo hace cuando necesita paliar sus nervios

—No, no sé muy bien qué… –Deja la frase al aire.

Sirius deja los cubiertos a un lado, todavía más pálido bajo el cabello negro. Tiene los músculos del cuello tensos, los labios entreabiertos, la mirada vidriosa. Nunca a Peter le ha parecido tan indefenso como en ese breve instante. Sirius se levanta sin mirar a ninguno.

—Tengo que irme –musita entrecortadamente.

James alza la cabeza en ese momento, antes gacha, la ira ardiendo bajo la piel. Y entonces…

—Sirius –llama Lily con voz débil.

Entonces todo se rompe.


	11. Doble filo

En esta viñeta, realmente, no pasa nada. Pero quería poner un capítulo de "transición", entre lo que ha pasado hasta ahora y lo que va a ocurrir, ya que habiéndose enterado James, las cosas no pueden seguir igual. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, guapis.

**Disclaimer: **No soy Rowling.

* * *

**Sad love story**

**11. ****Doble filo **

El tiempo parece avanzar demasiado despacio. Los labios de la chica tiemblan, más rojos que nunca por habérselos mordido, pero no aparta la mirada de Sirius, sangre Gryffindor latiendo en las venas sin duda. Sirius se detiene, apenas un par de pasos alejado, y se gira.

—No puedo –musita sin verla.

Sin embargo no hace ademán de marcharse. Piensa que no puede dejarla sola, así que espera, tambaleante, y por fin mira a James.

—Hijo de puta –dice él en voz alta, con la boca entreabierta de sorpresa. No saben cuándo se ha enterado pero este es el instante en que lo asume.

James se levanta y la silla cae hacia atrás con estrépito. Algunos alumnos de la mesa han callado, percatándose de que algo anda mal, y ahora los observan, con la boca desencajada de sorpresa (y de crueldad). Una niña de primero suelta una brusca exclamación y da un codazo a su compañera antes de que ambas se callen, tremendamente expectantes.

—Hijo de puta –repite, más alto, enrojeciendo de pura rabia.

Sirius no contesta, tocado.

Lily se levanta, pálida, y duda. James o Sirius. Sirius o James. El mundo da vueltas y las lágrimas le enturbian la vista. Decídete, grita su cabeza; no se mueve. La frente le arde. Es vagamente conciente de que todos la miran, pero ellos no.

Remus reacciona repentinamente, haciéndose cargo de la situación con expresión tensa, y rodea la mesa de Gryffindor con aplomo, ignorando los comentarios a sus espaldas. Lily lo admira más que nunca.

El hombre lobo aprieta el brazo de James con afecto pero firme como solo un licántropo puede serlo y susurra algo en su oído, con el flequillo castaño rozándole. James se aparta de su contacto y su mandíbula se tensa.

—Me das asco –murmura, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Lily siente que ha vivido en un cuento de hadas y magia. Hasta que ella, la más bella princesa del castillo, se ha quedado sin nada. Y el cuento se transforma en relato de pesadilla. La desesperación nace al día siguiente. Con ella la locura.


	12. Espléndidos días

Me ha costado horrores este capítulo...

**Disclaimer:** No soy Rowling. Si lo fuera, le metería una dosis enorme de drama al último libro Harry Potter.

* * *

**Sad love story**

**12. ****Espléndidos días **

Quedan muy atrás espléndidos días de felicidad. Es el último año en Hogwarts y debería ser recordado por sus carcajadas estrellándose contra las paredes pero durante la semana Lily cree fervientemente que será recordado por el dolor. Nadie realmente quiere un amor memorable sino eterno… aunque esté roto.

El primer día que pasa sin ambos la soledad la golpea como un mazo de púas en la piel. Está rodeada de gente pero necesita a sus chicos como el aire que respira –mis chicos, piensa, y se dice a sí misma que se merece lo que está pasando–. Cruzan miradas dolidas, los tres. Sirius Black y James Potter dan miedo.

Y se hacen heridas que no van a curarse.

Los siete días pasan lentos, extraños, en cierto modo horribles, como una catarsis dolorosa aunque necesaria en el fondo.

Sirius Black se esconde tras su fachada. Hogwarts queda pequeño para él y sus bromas crueles; vuela de aquí para allá con las migajas de su porte señorial perdidos en los bolsillos de la cazadora negra de cuero, metiéndose en tantas peleas como castigos. Nunca pierde la sonrisa irónica, derramada como fuego líquido, aunque sus ojos apagados son tan tristes que duelen.

& & &

—Sirius –lo llama Lily el segundo día, nerviosa. Lo ha visto sólo en el campo de Quidditch desde la biblioteca, volando en una escoba de la escuela, y baja.

El inmenso estadio está vacío y da una sensación sobrecogedora de soledad.

El viento sopla.

Sirius desciende con los labios fruncidos pero va hacia ella sin poner pegas. ¿Qué hago ahora?, se pregunta. Le gustaría pedirle perdón. Suplicarle que vuelva. ¿Y luego? La sombra de James en todos sus besos. En cada recuerdo. Lo quiere.

Tampoco puede despedirse de Sirius.

—Te necesito –acaba diciendo, vacilante. Casi puede ver la fortaleza de Sirius volviéndose blanda a través de la piel.

—Lily –musita, ligeramente abstraído–. Eres de James –afirma–. Te estás equivocando.

—No lo hago –replica, acercándose un paso.

—Lily –repite Sirius; parece mucho más alto. Incluso más mayor y más maduro–. Seremos amigos, ¿entiendes? Voy a arreglar esto.

—No quiero ser tu amiga –consigue decir.

—Entonces nos ignoraremos.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes…?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lily? –gruñe, apartando los ojos grises–. Si te digo que sí, ¿qué vas a hacer con James?

No responde. Sirius sonríe con tristeza y se aleja a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos. Se ha dejado la escoba apoyada en una grada.

—Seguro que me perdona en cuanto nos demos una paliza –dice todavía el chico, sin darse la vuelta–. Pero te advierto que le voy a hacer una cara nueva.

Sirius vuelve a sonreír mientras lo dice. Las lágrimas le llegan amargas a los labios.


	13. Cuando todo falla

He tardado un mes en subir esta viñeta, ¡lo siento! Intentaré no volver a tardar tanto, de verdad, pero es que he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes y esas cosas (y mi inspiración se había evaporado). Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling.

**

* * *

  
**

**Sad love story**

**13. ****Cuando todo falla **

James despierta sudado y sobresaltado, como si huyera de una pesadilla; con la brusquedad del gesto siente un pinchazo de dolor en las costillas y gruñe imperceptiblemente. Al menos eso significa que no está muerto.

Todo es blanco. La vista le hace chiribitas de colores que le molestan, y cuando enfoca la vista hacia lo que hay delante, el mundo ondea, así de repente, desconcertándolo. También oye un molesto zumbido que no sabe discernir si suena en su cabeza o… donde quiera que esté. Es un poco raro, piensa con vaguedad, y nota las letras alargándose extrañamente en su mente, como si hicieran eco.

Frunce el ceño, sintiéndose muy aturdido. Decide cerrar los ojos mientras recuerda no con demasiada exactitud que estaba en el partido de Quidditch. Pasa un rato hasta que siente que está mucho mejor y de repente comprende, como si le hubieran alumbrado los pensamientos, que está en la enfermería. Parpadea y el mundo parece haber recobrado su normalidad.

La cosa que ondea frente a él es claramente una cortina que lo aísla del resto de los pacientes. El molesto zumbido sigue ahí y también los músculos agarrotados. Dice "hola" entre dientes para asegurarse de que, como mínimo, el oído y la voz siguen funcionando como deberían.

—Hola –contesta otra voz con ironía.

James se sobresalta y desvía la mirada hacia un lado. Descubre a Sirius sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, observándolo con aspecto vivaz.

—Tú no te has caído –musita lentamente; no es una pregunta. Sirius niega con la misma lentitud–. Aunque estás horrible.

Hay un breve silencio pero algo se relaja entre ellos.

—Sabes qué, tío –dice Sirius en voz baja. Parece algo importante pero al final no significa nada. Quizá todo–. Estabas drogado o algo así. Para el dolor, ha dicho.

—¿Estaba drogado? –repite James muy alto.

—Puede que todavía lo estés.

Otro silencio.

—Ya tengo algo que contar a nuestros hijos –comenta James.

—¿Nuestros?

—Sí –Sirius pone cara de circunstancias–. Me refiero a los de Lily y míos.

—Ah.

James alza las comisuras de los labios sin proponérselo y ambos estallan en carcajadas que surgen de lo más hondo del pecho.

—Lo siento de verdad, James –afirma Sirius al cabo de un rato.

—Yo también –suspira–. De verdad estás horrible, Black.

—No tanto como tú, Potter.

Sonríen con cierta culpabilidad.

* * *

& & &

* * *

Cinco horas antes el partido de Quidditch discurría con normalidad. Todo el castillo estaba en las gradas, llenas de colores cálidos por un lado –sangre y oro, siempre corazón de león–, las águilas y su elegancia por el otro.

Lily Evans se sorprendió cuando los jugadores alzaron el vuelo: reconocía perfectamente a Sirius como uno de ellos. Al parecer era uno de los cazadores; temió por lo que se proponía. Sirius había dicho que iba a solucionarlo todo, ¿pero volando? Tuvo ganas de gritar. Iba a hacer una locura, estaba convencida, _venga, chica Gryffindor_, se dijo, _demuestra que tienes sangre ardiendo en las venas_.

Sin embargo permaneció quieta, esperando.

El partido avanzó. Gryffindor ganaba, la snitch todavía no estaba en juego. Sirius se limitaba a hacer el trabajo que le tocaba. La chica ya creía que nada iba a ocurrir cuando pasó. James pasó al lado de Sirius y éste último le gritó algo. James dio media vuelta, furioso, y gritó también. El locutor graznaba por encima de la multitud, _jugadores…hay un problema… no sabemos qué…¡Y AHÍ SALE LA SNITCH! _

La snitch salió al campo disparada, un simple punto oro en la lejanía…

Pero James no hizo ademán de ir a por ella.

Lily se levantó como movida por un resorte. Haz algo, chillaba su cabeza. Y vaya si lo hizo. Lily consideró la posibilidad de saltar de grada en grada hasta el campo pero antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo hacia las escaleras, apartando a empujones a la gente, viéndolo todo como a cámara lenta y sin apartar la vista de las dos figuras borrosas en el cielo. Se estaban pegando. Encima de la escoba.

Las dos siluetas comenzaron a caer a velocidad vertiginosa. El estadio clamaba horrorizado. Corazón de león, pensó Lily absurdamente, la adrenalina apretándole los pulmones, y sacó la varita cuando pisó el césped del campo, y apuntó con la mano más firme que nunca y rugió un hechizo, _hazlo bien, Lily, por una vez en tu vida, hazlo bien. _

Uno de ellos cayó suavemente.

Lily frenó de golpe. Sirius se levantó y corrió hacia el otro cuerpo, medio tropezando, bramando "¡James!" con desesperación.


	14. Frente al espejo

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo número 14 de esta historia... He tardado bastante en actualizar pero menos que la otra vez, así que estoy satisfecha. Antes de que acabe la semana espero subir el capítulo 15, ya que tengo una semana sin clases y espero poder adelantar con los fics que tengo. Este es bastante más largo de lo que os tengo acostumbrados, pero espero que os guste igualmente. Un beso muy fuerte a todos.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

**Sad love story**

**

* * *

  
**

**14. ****Frente al espejo **

Había aprendido la lección: quiérelo todo y obtendrás nada. Sí, había aprendido, y por eso ahora volvía a ser la de siempre, antes de que sus pensamientos dieran vueltas incansables sobre lo mismo: James, Sirius y otra vez hasta que los nombres se confundían. Volvía a ser ella…

Lo tiene todo tan claro ahora.

Todavía falta una hora para la primera clase así que se viste con infinita calma mientras los primeros rayos de luz del día despuntan entre las cortinas. Luego se observa en el espejo del lavabo, sin sonreír. Ha hecho muchas cosas mal en los últimos meses. Es hora de arreglarlo, piensa. Sí, ya iba siendo hora.

Su reflejo le devuelve una imagen que no recordaba de sí misma. Una chica pelirroja de aspecto reservado pero seguro; te mirará con altivez si mencionas algo despectivo sobre los muggles –antes de dedicarte una frase educada que deje muy claro quién de los dos es el inteligente y que la apariencia frágil no siempre demuestra fragilidad–. Miles de pecas en las mejillas y los pómulos pero solo se ven si estás lo suficientemente cerca. Ojos verdes. Sonríe para no olvidarse de cómo se hacía y la Lily del espejo es de repente irreal de tan bella.

* * *

& & &

* * *

Pasan exactamente ocho días después del "incidente de Quidditch" (Remus lo llama así y a Lily se le ha pegado) cuando James se acerca a hablarle al acabar la clase de Pociones. Slughorn les dirige una profunda mirada de curiosidad y desaparece.

Lily recogía sus cosas cuando unos pasos se acercaron. Al alzar la vista se encuentra con James; ella varía su expresión en los labios, frunciéndolos en un gesto inconsciente de sorpresa.

—Hola –musita, confusa.

—Con que lo salvaste a él –acusa James como único saludo. Sin embargo no parece haber venido en busca de una discusión. Todavía la mira con el brillo en los ojos marrones, como la miraba antes, y la ayuda a guardar los libros en la mochila.

Lily querría explicarle que no decidió realmente, pero no cree que eso importe mucho ahora, así que calla. Él espera a que el resto de alumnos se vayan antes de continuar hablando. Sirius ha sido el primero en largarse, advierte ella.

— ¿Cómo va todo, Lily?

—Estoy bien –dice, y luego se encoge de hombros, demasiado sorprendida para saber realmente qué decir. Mira la mochila un instante y después a James. No piensa que sea merecedora de que sea él, precisamente, el que haya ido a hablar con ella.

—No hay mucho qué decir, ¿eh?

James esboza una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa y se aleja revolviéndose el pelo negro. Con el mismo gesto que hacía para llamar la atención de las chicas tiempo atrás. Tiene la impresión inquietante de que es el punto crucial. Si lo deja marcharse, se va a marchar de verdad y para siempre. Punto final y página nueva en el diario de su vida; ¿es eso, simplemente?

—¡Espera! –exclama sin aliento. Él se gira y por un momento piensa si debería haber seguido callada–. Lo siento mucho, James. Si pudiera retroceder…

—Pero no puedes –la corta, a medias enfadado.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir –se apresura Lily, luchando para expresar lo que siente, y más le vale hacerlo bien, porque presiente que es un momento importante–. No iba a decirte que no lo hubiera hecho, porque sí lo volvería a hacer, y volvería a arrepentirme como ahora. Te quiero y lo sabes, o bueno, deberías. Pero también sabes que quiero a Sirius –suelta entre dientes, demasiad avergonzada como para decirlo en voz alta–, fue algo… que ocurrió. No nos lo propusimos. No sé qué es lo que debería hacer para arreglarlo. Las cosas no van a volver a ser como antes y lo sé, pero me… podríamos… hablar, de vez en cuando.

James hace ademán de ir a decir algo y Lily alza una mano bruscamente, negando con la cabeza.

—Espera. No quiero ser tu amiga en realidad, James, porque necesito más. No te preocupes, no voy a pedírtelo porque no me lo merezco; además, quiero que seas feliz y si no quieres volver a verme no voy a enfadarme. Solo lo suficiente para convencerme de que podré sobrevivir sin ti, aunque en realidad no quiera ni pueda.

Lily toma aire y se balancea imperceptiblemente sobre sus pies. Tiene la sensación de que nada de lo que ha dicho no tiene sentido, o de que no ha sido ella la que ha dicho todo eso. Las mejillas le enrojecen furiosamente. James parpadea.

—A veces te pasas de sincera, Lily.

—¿Tú crees? –pregunta con ansiedad.

El chico contiene un asomo de sonrisa.

—Eso creo –asegura, y acorta las distancias en dos zancadas.

—James.

—Qué.

Algo se conmueve dentro de Lily. Él tiene una expresión extraña, parece dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pida.

—¿Qué haces? –acaba diciendo a media voz. James se inclina ligeramente hacia ella, hablando apenas a unos centímetros de sus labios.

—Solo dime si quieres esto.

—Sabes que sí.

—¿Pero?

—No hay ningún pero esta vez.

Su respiración se acelera.

—Entonces… prométeme que… –Se interrumpe a sí mismo–. No. No necesito que me prometas nada.

—No va a pasar nada –farfulla ella–, te lo juro, te lo juro…

Hablan a y sus alientos se entremezclan, los labios inhalando el aire del otro, entrando en el pecho con calidez. Lily siempre ha opinado que los preludios de los besos son mucho mejores que los besos en sí. Y el preludio ahora está siendo tan largo y desesperante que muere por besarlo.

—Mis intenciones no son buenas –dice él–.

—¿Lo juras? –inquiere, siguiéndole la broma, aunque en realidad parece más importante, más significativo que eso.

—Lo juro solemnemente.

Lily ensancha su sonrisa.

—Te quiero mucho, James.

Y lo besa.

* * *

& & &

* * *

Aquella noche Lily está sola en la habitación de las chicas. Sus compañeras están en una fiesta pero a ella no le apetecía ir, así que lee hasta tarde, sintiéndose en paz consigo misma.

Hace mucho calor para estar en primavera. Una fina película de sudor le cubre la piel. Se tumba encima de la cama, sin meterse dentro. La luz de la noche puede que sea incluso demasiada y piensa en correr las cortinas. Sin embargo, rememora muy lentamente la reconciliación con James, los juramentos.

También es la despedida de Sirius, en parte, ya que no podrán volver a verse como antes nunca más. No voy a fastidiarlo todo, se promete a sí misma. ¿Y si ya la ha fastidiado? Ah, no, deja de dudar.

Sirius… no ha hablado con él. No sabe si será necesario o si van a ignorarse. Recuerda la cercanía de las tardes de invierno en que no había nada que hacer salvo besarse contra cualquier esquina. La sangre ardiendo mientras fuera la nieve caía sin prisa, al ritmo de sus besos. Lily suspira y desliza una mano por el pantalón del pijama. Imagina que está allí de nuevo, besando a Sirius Black, tocando con la punta de los dedos la barbilla áspera y sintiendo contra el pecho los latidos de su corazón.

Es una triste primavera…

La guerra se vuelve cruenta y tiñe de rojo y muerte el mundo. El miedo se cierne como una gran sombra sobre los rostros de la gente. ¿Quién será el siguiente en morir? Lily ha estado ignorando los avances del Innombrable y las noticias que trae el Profeta cada mañana, pero ya basta. Estas ansias de vivir van a ayudarla a salir adelante.

Adiós, dice al aire, en parte despidiéndose de esa Lily extraña que ha ocupado su sitio durante largo tiempo. Ya basta de mentiras, de esconderse, de cerrar los ojos. Ya basta de Sirius Black y su chaqueta negra que huele a tabaco. Basta de soñar.

Ha aprendido la lección.


	15. Medianoche

Antes de que se me olvide, **este capítulo tiene una escena subida de tono y lenguaje vulgar**. Por si acaso. No me convence mucho como ha quedado, pero en fin. Un beso muy fuerte a todos.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

**Sad love story**

**15. ****Medianoche **

La segunda semana de abril Lily observa la transformación de Remus por primera vez. Ha descubierto muchas cosas en estos últimos días –es la tercera semana que pasa con James, juntos de nuevo–; su novio le ha contado todo. El mapa de los merodeadores, una capa de invisibilidad, que son animagos… Peter se mostró muy enfadado cuando supo que le había revelado sus secretos. A Lily le pareció que su reacción fue la más apropiada, pero no dijo nada.

Apoya ambas manos en la barbilla, sumamente concentrada, hasta que se percata de que se está clavando las uñas. Las desliza en los bolsillos de la túnica y tiene un escalofrío cuando ve como Peter, transformado en rata, distrae al licántropo hasta guiarlo a la Casa de los Gritos. Ella está en la parte más alejada posible, junto a la puerta de Hogwarts, pero aun así se preocupa. ¿Acaso alguien desde una ventana no podía haberlos visto?

Vuelve a su habitación a paso lento, esquivando al celador al más puro estilo merodeador.

* * *

& & &

* * *

La mañana siguiente se levanta muy temprano. Es domingo y tiene todo el tiempo del mundo así que decide disfrutar de un buen desayuno a solas. En el Gran Salón hay muy pocos alumnos. Se sorprende al ver a Sirius en la mesa de Gryffindor, mirando el almuerzo con los ojos entrecerrados y ojeras. El pelo revuelto y una herida en el pómulo. A pesar del aspecto cansado a Lily le parece más guapo que nunca.

—Hola –musita ella al sentarse frente a él.

Sirius le dirige una breve mirada y hace un gesto con la cabeza. Las cosas entre ambos no han cambiado demasiado. Hablan de vez en cuando, pero las miradas dicen mucho más. Lily ha descubierto que estas tres semanas sin él han sido mejores de lo que esperaba, pero tiene un vacío dentro. No es feliz, aunque tampoco está triste.

—¿Estáis todos bien?

—Remus está en la enfermería, ya sabes –explica con voz monótona–. Los demás estamos, que ya es mucho decir.

—No seas quejica –suelta Lily, a medias bromeando.

Sirius alza la vista y echa a reír a carcajadas. Lily es consciente de que se sonroja.

—¿Por qué no pruebas a controlar un hombre lobo durante una noche y después me cuentas? –propone en voz alta.

—¡Baja la voz! –cuchichea, alarmada, echando un vistazo alrededor–. Cualquiera podría oírte.

—Oh, vamos –hace un ademán señalando la inmensa mesa vacía–. Aunque hubiera alguien, ¿crees que van a creer algo así un domingo por la mañana?

—Bueno, seguro que tus fans creen cualquier cosa que digas.

Se arrepiente en el mismo instante en las palabras salen de su boca. No debería haber sacado ese tema, no con él, piensa. Sirius, sin embargo, no parece haberle dado mucha importancia. Se encoge de hombros, mirándola con fijeza.

—No tengo fans.

—¿No?

—No.

—Sirius…

—A no ser que tú seas una –sugiere, y sonríe brevemente.

—No –aclara Lily, divertida–. Al menos por ahora.

—Mm.

Permanecen en silencio hasta que llegan los otros. Ha sido la mejor mañana en semanas, piensa Lily.

* * *

& & &

* * *

Sirius jadea, la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás contra la pared del lavabo y las manos en el pelo de la chica. A pesar de que lo que crea la gente, él no suele hacer esto –al menos no _tanto_–. Nunca le faltan chicas, pero últimamente son apenas polvos rápidos. Como casi siempre, de hecho, pero necesita más. Más de todo. Aunque sea una espiral de autodestrucción. Quién le iba a decir que le iba a doler tanto lo de Lily.

—Oye, Black –dice la muchacha con voz anhelante, alzándose, los labios brillantes–, ¿vas a follarme ya o no?

Sirius sonríe, solo a medias, sorprendido del lenguaje de la Ravenclaw, que no encaja para nada con su aspecto tierno. Cabello castaño claro, corto. Ojos miel que ahora brillan con una chispa de malicia.

Sirius la agarra con brusquedad de la camisa, atrayéndola hacia él y muerde más que besa. Lame su oído y la chica gime.

—Te voy a follar –afirma en un susurro, la sonrisa afilada.

—Mm –rió suavemente, casi provocativa–, bien… Las chicas de sexto empezábamos a creer que no habría más Sirius Black para ninguna.

Sirius deja de respirar unos instantes. Así que solo es eso. Claro. Sirius Black no es nadie. Solo un tío que deshonra su pomposo apellido dejándose follar por cualquiera, piensa vagamente. ¿Es eso lo que creen que soy? Seguro que Lily también lo cree. Qué importa. A lo mejor es la verdad.

Desliza la mano hacia abajo y forcejea con el pantalón de la chica. Medio minuto más y está empujando contra ella, perdida la suavidad de antes; es agresivo y brusco y la chica de nombre desconocido le muerde el hombro cuando se contrae contra él. Sirius se corre inmediatamente después, sintiendo que algo duele por dentro.

Cuando ella se va, se mira en el espejo del lavabo. Apenas sabe quién es, aunque tiene dos cosas muy claras: la primera, que la sangre le importa menos que nunca, mientras allá fuera la sangre lo rige todo. La segunda, que James es su hermano y también Remus y Peter y que le parta un rayo si alguna vez les hace daño.

* * *

& & &

* * *

Sirius llega tarde a la reunión con los merodeadores. Se disculpa con una sonrisa que promete todo menos buenas intenciones y se sienta entre James y Peter. Propone, antes incluso de que los demás se quejen de su retraso, que los cuatro se escapen el próximo sábado a Hogsmeade –aunque esté prohibido por motivos de seguridad desde hace meses–. James tarda un suspiro en aceptar y Peter no va a ser menos. Calculan que Remus estará recuperado para entonces.

Los merodeadores siempre han sido así. Una locura tras otra…

…y que intenten pararlos.


End file.
